Amiga mía
by Katsa Graceling
Summary: Adrien ha visto a Marinette como una buena amiga desde que la conoció, será siempre así? One shot AU musical inspirado en la canción Amiga mía de Martin Ricca.


Adrinette One shot-musical AU

Los personajes y la canción no me pertenecen.

Esta historia está inspirada en la canción Amiga mía de Martin Ricca porque cada que la escucho desde que vi Miracoulus me recuerda a esta pareja.

* * *

Desde que Adrien arregló la situación problemática causada por Chloé y un chicle, vio en Marinette una buena amiga, al principio pasaban tiempo juntos sólo dentro de la escuela, pero cuando sus mejores amigos Nino y Alya comenzaron a salir desde que ambos quedaron atrapados en un elevador, su relación fue más cercana al sentirse como una tercera rueda.

Marinette veía a Adrien como un buen amigo, al principio por culpa de Chloé lo odiaba pensando que había sido el culpable de poner un chicle en su asiento, pero hacía el final del día Adrien se acercó a ella para aclarar el mal entendido, quedó claro para ella que era un chico con un gran corazón.

-Ella sólo es una buena amiga-contestó el rubio sonriendo cuando Nino le preguntó acerca de lo que sentía por Marinette, eso fue el primer año de haberse conocido...

Pasaron dos años desde esa pregunta y la graduación ya estaba cerca, como si un click en su corazón se activará después de responder a Nino, poco a poco sin darse cuenta los sentimientos fueron cambiando, esa frase comenzaba a pesar en Adrien, al fin se había dado cuenta que Marinette ya no era sólo una buena amiga,(sus amigos ya lo sabían por su puesto) ella era más que Su Amiga.

_Presiento amiga mía que falta poco_

_el pulso se acelera cuando te toco_

_deseos de acariciarte_

_llevo comnigo desde hace un tiempo_

_presiento que estoy apunto_

_de _enamorarme..

Al principio solo eran vistazos ocasionales hacia la chica sentada detrás de él, los cuales pasaban desapercibidos para ella, cada vez que un lápiz o una goma de borrar caían de su escritorio (no es como si el moviera involuntariamente su cuerpo hacía atrás para que cayeran) Adrien estaba ahí para ayudarle a recuperar sus pertenencias o cualquier oportunidad que surgieran dentro y fuera del salón para tocar su piel, el quería sentir la calidez de la chica...

_Más de una excusa invento para llamarte_

_me visto como un loco para gustarte_

_quisiera entrar en tu mundo_

_y descubrir si hay un sentimiento_

_presiento que estoy apunto_

_de enamorarme_..

La primera vez que le llamó, era para preguntarle sobre la tarea de física, sobra decir que él ya la había terminado, pero escuchar su voz fuera de la escuela era importante para él, llamar preguntando si Nino estaba cerca solo para escuchar su voz, él sabía que Nino estaba en una cita con Alya, después de todo ellos lo habían comentado durante el receso, fue un logro escucharla reír cuando le dijo que era un despistado al no recordar ese detalle... Él sí lo recordaba..

Incluso le llamó para pedirle consejos sobre adopciones de gatos, había encontrado uno muy bonito color negro en el jardín de su casa, sin embargo pronto descubrió que su padre era alérgico por lo que no pudo conservarlo y que mejor que ella para aconsejar quien podría adoptarlo, verdad?

Ser modelo le daba una ventaja en su apariencia, siempre a la moda, un cabello perfecto y obviamente un físico envidiable para cualquiera de su edad, pero para Adrien cada mañana era una tortura, pasaban minutos antes de decidir que ropa usar, ella era, después de todo, una talentosa aspirante a diseñadora, comentarios de su padre al ganar el concurso de bombin, y a pesar de los reclamos de Natalie por los minutos perdidos, él sólo pensaba como podría llamar la atención de Su Amiga, oh sí, el estaba cayendo por ella...

_Amiga mía guardo mis labios_

_por no besarte en un descuido_

_no te das cuenta amiga mía_

_que tarde o temprano vas a ser mía_

Nunca un helado se había visto tan apetitoso, cuando fueron los 4 a pasear por el río Sena, encontraron a André, ella estaba comiendo su helado con mucha delicadeza, haciendo que sus labios quedaran húmedos, Adrien sólo apartó la vista de ella sonrojado, minutos más observandola y la habría besado ahí mismo, ella solo se volvió a verlo confundida con sus labios sobre el helado

_Amiga mía yo estoy contigo_

_y el no tenerte es un castigo_

_y siento que tu ya sientes_

_ser más que amigos_

Poco a poco Adrien se fue acercando más a Marinette, las salidas al cine, al parque, incluso invitaciones a sus sesiones de fotos eran cada vez más recurrentes, estar lejos de ella lo hacía sentirse vacío, hasta ese momento en el que caminando por el jardin dès Tuileries, el se acercó a ella para quitarle una pequeña mariquita que se había posado en su cabello azabache, ella se sonrojo ante la cercanía..

_Pero siempre es uno el que se da cuenta_

_tu siempre en la luna yo siempre alerta_

_pues entra ya en mi vida_

_a decubrir si hay un sentimiento_

_presiento que estas apunto_

_de enamorarte_

Adrien estaba enamorado, fue tan claro como los ojos azules de ella, la amaba, y el estaba decidido a que Marinette, su despistada, algo torpe pero hermosa, amable y talentosa amiga se diera cuenta de ello.

Siempre metida en sus diseños y responsabilidades como presidente de la clase le hacían imposible que ella lo notará, de alguna manera tenía que hacer algo para que ella descubriera que sentía lo mismo por él...

_Amiga mía guardo mis labios_

_por no besarte en un descuido_

_no te das cuenta amiga mía_

_que tarde o temprano vas a ser mía_

_Amiga mía yo estoy contigo_

_y el no tenerte es un castigo_

_y siento que tu ya sientes_

_ser más que amigos_. .

Durante el baile de graduación, Adrien se declaró a Marinette, ella también lo amaba desde hace tiempo atrás, pero lo había escuchado decir a Nino que solo era una buena amiga, así que permaneció como tal para no dañar esa amistad, Adrien casi se golpea contra la pared, pero en lugar de hacer eso se acercó a ella y la besó.

5 años después Adrien se arrodilló frente a ella debajo de la torre Eifel a la luz de la luna, con un anillo de plata con dos piedras entrelazadas, una azul y otra verde.

-Amiga mía…te casarías conmigo? - dijo entre divertido por la broma personal y nervioso por no echar a perder la proposición con eso.

Marinette solo resoplo divertida

-Si quiero- respondió ella mientras salían lagrimas de felicidad de los ojos de ambos.

1 año después estaban felizmente casados.

2 años más y tuvieron a Hugo y Luis, sus gemelos.

Adrien y Marinette fueron siempre mejores amigos y esposos durante muchos años más hasta que ambos partieron...

Una semana de diferencia los tuvo separados


End file.
